


While the Cat's Away...

by maki_82



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_82/pseuds/maki_82
Summary: Fujiko decides to relieve her tension with some unlikely sexual partners while Lupin's away!





	While the Cat's Away...

**Author's Note:**

> _I based a lot of this on the manga, which is a lot darker and sexier than the anime series. Fujiko had "dated" Goemon at one point for protection, and at some point, she was briefly associated with Jigen (I can see why he doesn't like her haha), but I can't remember where this was mentioned. Anyway, this was also based on an episode I saw where the whole gang was holed up in some hotel room, waiting for a heist. Fujiko was even playing pong! So I decided to take Lupin out and see what I could do with them, play against Goemon & Jigen's mutual distrust of Fujiko and amp up the sexual tension in a semi-plausible way (odd for PWP, I know). It was an idea I had in my head for years and I'm glad I finally wrote it. I hope you enjoy it!_

 

    It was a particularly boring day for the gang, sitting in a hotel room with nothing to do. Lupin had gone  out a few hours before on a scouting for their job that night. Fujiko, with her willowy and buxom figure, sat in front of the TV, playing Pong for the last half hour. Jigen sat in the chair, smoking his usual cigarette and reading a newspaper. Goemon sat on the floor in front of him, meditating.

    Fujiko let out a dramatic sigh, turning away from the TV and surveying the boys. She stood, smoothing her skin-tight pink dress that hugged her curves, caressing her rather large and shapely bosom, wearing her white pumps that accentuated the curves of her long slender legs.

    Goemon and Jigen paid no mind to her, immune to her charms after they had each dated her once long ago—a fact that neither of them liked to remember—and watching Lupin's juvenile fascination with her drove them nuts.

    

Fujiko put her hand to her hip and shifted her weight, flipping her silky shoulder-length brown hair over her shoulder.

    “I'm bored. When do you think he'll be back?”

    “He said he'd be back tonight.” grumbled Jigen from behind his paper and she sighed.

It had been months since she'd been with a man. When she was on the job, it hardly counted and it did little to satisfy her. Sure she and Lupin had had their flings every now and again; whenever he gave her a precious jewel or after a life and death experience together, but that was too far and few between for her liking.

    Fujiko truly admired them all—in different ways, of course—and Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon all had their qualities that she found arousing (though she would hardly admit it aloud). Lupin was always clever and tenacious—and it showed in his sexual appetite as well; Jigen, though he had a professed distrust of women in general, could never refuse a beautiful woman in distress—and well, being able to shoot a man from 50 yards wasn't bad either; his wiry thin frame exemplified his nervous disposition and 60 cigarette a day habit. His long, thin face was framed by unkempt black hair that hung to his shoulders, always shrouded by his fedora, showing nothing but his pointy black beard. Older than the others, he had a much darker, rough complexion, showing the years of hard living as an assassin and thief. 

  

  Goemon, the sensitive and silent type, adored the poetry of his ancestors and there was something about his quiet brooding demeanor, but that wasn't all. It was the deeply dominant, protective side he showed when they were together; being wholly and utterly possessed by a man who could use his sword to cut the clothes from your body like a gust of wind had its advantages. The traditional hakama and even the fundoshi he wore did little to hide the fact that he had a svelte and muscular body, well-defined from his years training as both a samurai and ninja; long black hair framed his smooth, clean-shaven face.

    Here were two men alone for the next few hours. Jigen would be the most reluctant and she knew it would be a challenge, but perhaps she could seduce them while Lupin was away—just this once...  She bit her lip and ran her hands down her body, growing wet at the thought. 

    Fujiko sauntered towards Jigen, who was still absorbed in his newspaper and folded it down. She thrust her buxom bust in his face, startling him and causing him to spill ashes of his cigarette down her dress.

    “Fujiko! What the hell are you doing?”

    “Don't you want to have some fun while Lupin's away?” she said, leaning forward, wedging her knee between his legs and stroking his ear.  He shivered and his pants grew tight.

    “You're out of your mind, you crazy broad!” he snapped.

She chuckled.

    “Oh, come on, lover boy! It wasn't all bad.” He pushed her off, grabbing her wrists, attempting to shake some sense into her.

    “What kind of trick is this?”

    “No trick,” she cooed.

    Jigen grimaced. “I'm not Lupin, ya know, and if you think you're going to put one over on me, you've got another thing coming.”

    “Hmph!” Fujiko jerked free from his grasp, straddling him despite his rebukes. Jigen began to protest but was silenced as she took his cigarette from his mouth, placing it in the ashtray on the end table, smashing her breasts into his face, almost knocking his hat off his head.

    “Fu--”

    Fujiko ground into his lap, her buxom bust continuing to smother him. She could hear his muffled protests, and yet he did nothing to push her away. His long pointy beard tickled against her exposed skin, and to her delight, he grew hard beneath her.

    “Listen, Jigen. The fact is, I want you and I think you want me, too. So, let's just have some fun while we can, ok?” she entreated him, his protests still muffled beneath her.

    

Climbing off him, she unbuttoned his sky blue shirt, exposing his white tank top, and then knelt down between his legs, undoing his pants and belt.

    She pulled him out and began to stroke him with an impish chuckle. He groaned and growled but she could see his resolve shattering and each stroke.

    “I know you want this. How long has it been, hmm?”

    

With another knowing grin, she took him into her mouth. Jigen dug his nails into the arms of the chair, his eyes squeezed shut and gritting his teeth.

    “Damn it, Fujiko!” he hissed through his teeth. Bobbing back and forth, faster and faster, her perfectly manicured hands sliding up and down his rigid shaft all the while. She drew back and licked the shaft, running her tongue down the many ridges and veins, circling her tongue at the head. Fujiko could not help but to marvel at it; his hardness looking almost as weathered as Jigen himself. She could not wait to feel it inside of her.

 

This was much easier than she had planned and it wouldn't be long now...

    She could feel him tense and soon, load after thick white load erupted in her mouth, so much so that she almost could not swallow it all—too easy.

    Fujiko's luscious lips glistened with the remnants of his cum, and she licked it away, grinning at him.

    “Poor Jigen! It really has been a while, hasn't it?”

 

He scowled at her and grunted in annoyance, his face turning red, and turned away from her. Fujiko smirked, rising to her feet, and turning her to face him, even with the brim of his hat covering his eyes.

    “Don't worry,  _lover_. We're gonna fix this.” she emphasized the word 'lover'.

    “Don't call me that.” he growled but she ignored him.

    Pushing her tight dress up passed her hips, she pushed down her white silken panties, dangling off one foot, and straddled him. She rubbed his cockhead against her netherlips, lubricating it with her juices. Jigen grabbed her hips and slowly, she sank down on it, encasing him in her hot, wet core. He certainly was not the largest man she had ever been with, but his girth made up for it; he stretched and filled her completely. She gave a satisfied moan, being filled with him.

    

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pushed him back, his head banging against the wall and his hat fell over his eyes. She rose on his shaft and eagerly he grabbed her hips and drove her back down onto him again, filling her to the hilt. With each thrust, her massive breasts bounced and jiggled.

    “Fuck! Fujiko!” he exclaimed.

    She moaned louder and his speed increased to a more steady rhythm, the lewd sound of slapping flesh filled the room. Fujiko met his thrusts, desperately trying to draw him deeper inside of her.

    “Jigen,” she moaned, drawing her nails down his arm. “You feel so good!”

    “Hey! You two, I'm trying to meditate--” Goemon yelled, peering over his shoulder at them.     Seeing the commotion, his face went red, then white, and then he stood. The voice in his head told him he should leave, she was not to be trusted. The memory of being deceived by her when he met Lupin for the first time still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

    “Disgusting!”

 

However, he lost all resolve when she glanced back at him with a wanton look.

    “Aww! Don't look at me like that, Goemon. There's room for you too, ya know!” she winked.

He turned scarlet, watching the lewd display in front of him, paralyzed, unable to look away. Meeting his gaze, she moaned salaciously, bouncing up and down on Jigen's hard shaft, smacking against him as loudly as she could.

    Goemon was done after that. Stripping out of his clothes as fast as he could, he cautiously joined the other two, standing in front of Fujiko. Without hesitation, she took him into her mouth, sucking with a joyous moan.

    

Groaning, he grabbed her head and shoved himself deeper in her mouth, the shock causing her to clamp down on Jigen more. She had forgotten how forceful Goemon could be when he was passionate and it aroused her more. Jigen grunted, continuing his relentless pistoning. She gave a loud but muffled scream and after a moment, Goemon let go. She eased back, drawing to the tip and pushing all the way back to her throat. Goemon cried out and she couldn't help but feel more satisfied with herself with each stroke. He had one hand in her hair, gently gripping it now. She could tell that his samurai instincts were kicking in and he was trying desperately to control himself. Fujiko reached forward and gently squeezed his balls, licking and sucking at his shaft all the while.

    

Soon enough, he tensed and his sweet warm cum filled her mouth. Eagerly she swallowed, proud of her victory.  Goemon watched her, with trepidation again on his face. She was certain he did not know what he wanted to do next. Grinning, she spread her cheeks.

    Wetting his fingers with his saliva, Goemon began to prod her most tight entrance. She gasped and soon, another finger entered, and then another. Her hole clenched and then relaxed around his fingers.

   

 Taking position behind her, Goemon rested one foot on the edge of the chair for balance, his cock coated with his cum and her saliva. He stroked it and rubbed her hole, preparing for entrance. Jigen pushed his hat up from his face and glared at him.

    “Hey man, if you ever say anything...” and he reached over and fingered his Smith & Wesson M19 Combat Magnum revolver that lay on the end table. Goemon nodded with an acknowledging grunt, his face still red with embarrassment, despite what he had done and what he was about to do.

    “Likewise,” he gestured towards his sword,  _Zantetsuken_  that lay on the coffee table.

    “Now boys...” she purred and they both glared at her.

    “You too! Not a word about this, _capisce_? _Especially_  not to Lupin.”

    “Now why would I go and do a thing like— _OH!_ ” she cried out. Goemon slowly entered her.

    “What's a matter, Fujiko? A broad like you never take 2 men at once before?” Jigen snickered.

 

Fujiko steadied herself and gripped Jigen's shoulders; Goemon paused for a moment, letting her adjust.     Her warm velvety depths burned and strained against the intrusion, the stinging sensation brought tears to her eyes. Goemon continued to push deeper inside and there was a slight popping sound as each ring of muscle relaxed. She was not sure how big Goemon really was, but in such a tight place that had never been entered before, he was huge. 

    “N-not like this! Oh god!”

    “Fujiko, are you all right?” asked Goemon.

    “I-I will be,”

    Jigen took one of her ample breasts into his mouth, sucking her nipple, crushing it against the roof of his mouth. She moaned, arching her back, and pressing against Goemon. Being surrounded by his warmth and his hard body gave her some measure of comfort and she began to relax.

 

Giving Goemon a smirk, Jigen disappeared beneath his hat and continued thrusting. Goemon followed suit, thrusting slowly, cautiously. Fujiko twisted towards the arm of the chair, gripping it tightly. She had never felt such a sensation before in all her life; she was so full. Every nerve in her body seemed to be reacting all at once and she screamed. All the words were dead in her throat now; nothing but noise would come out, from a place she wasn't even aware she had inside of her.

    

She turned back towards Jigen, bracing herself against his chest again. He crushed her against him, she pressed her head against his shoulder, panting and moaning like the bitch in heat that she was. They had always had a strange and strained relationship, but now, she found herself digging into his chest, clinging onto him with all that she had, her fingers caressing the downy black hair that poked through his white tank top; he was not as hairy as the monkey-like Lupin, but nor was he as smooth and fair as Goemon.

   

 Perhaps it was carnal instinct, but she craved his particular kind of machismo as he ruthlessly pounded her. His heady aroma of musk and cigarettes filled her nose and she had an urge she had not had before. She pressed her mouth against his, her tongue invading his, and she tasted the whiskey he had been drinking only moments ago, tinged with the smoky flavor of his cigarettes. She moaned and continued caressing his tongue with hers, relishing his distinct taste. Drawing back, she noticed his face still covered with his hat; she lifted it to see his eyes were closed, his mouth drawn into a scowl of concentration; he did not try to kiss her back, or react to her, only continuing to thrust hard and fast; putting it back over his face, she did not expect much from him. There was nothing gentle in his motion and the thought had briefly crossed her mind if this was a sort of revenge, or a savage release after many years of being pent up.

    

There was a feeling welling up inside of her; familiar yet different. From the pit of her stomach, her orgasm spread through her body. All she could do was pant and hold onto Jigen, digging her nails deeper in his chest and arms. Tears fell down her face, and she was unable to wipe them away as Jigen held her. 

    “Ji-Jigen!” she screamed. She reached back behind her, putting her hand over her cheek, covering Goemon's. “Harder!” she cried out. “Harder,” her voice became hoarse from her screaming and she helplessly begged them. Not that she would have had to; at this point, neither man would stop for anything.

    “So tight...Fujiko....” groaned the samurai.

    “D-don't stop! Don't stop! she panted. Her legs had gone numb now, her body shaking with ecstasy, and she screamed again. She felt as though she would collapse, if it weren't for the firm grip both men had on her. That was enough for Jigen and Goemon to hear. Quickening their pace, they continued to pound her with every ounce of strength they had. 

    Jigen could not remember the last time he had gotten laid and Goemon...well, Goemon was always timid around women and with his strict  _bushido_  code. Jigen did not know if the samurai had ever been laid at all.

     

The men grunted and continued on anyway, the pleasure beginning to build.  She held on for dear life as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her, her eyes rolled back in her head as her orgasm crashed against her; her walls clamping down tight on them as she came, her moans in chorus with theirs, releasing their hot seed inside of her.

    No longer able to hold herself up, she lay against Jigen's chest, trying to catch her breath. Goemon was slumped over her, panting.

    No one spoke for several minutes. The air was thick with scent of musk, sweat, the unmistakable smell of sex. The men laid where they were, still inside of her. Fujiko loved the feeling of being filled by them and no one wanted to move.

 

Suddenly, Jigen broke into laughter, causing the others to burst into laughter.

“Man, we oughta get cleaned back up before Lupin gets here!”

“I don't want to move,” she moaned, filled with ecstasy and exhaustion.

Gently, Goemon pulled out of her with an audible popping sound. She sighed and looked at Jigen before climbing off him.

    “Well, I don't know what you two boys are going to do, but I'm going to take a shower.”

     With a gleam in her eye, she disappeared into the bathroom. The two of them looked at each other, wondering if they should follow. With a shrug, they proceeded to put their clothes back on; it was not the best of options but at least if Lupin were to get back, he would not think twice of a girl taking a shower—in fact, it being Fujiko, he would no doubt take it as an opportune signal to join her.

 

An hour later, the scene was back as it was before: Jigen absorbed in his newspaper, Goemon meditating, and Fujiko playing her video game.

“Hey gang, I'm back!” said Lupin as he burst in the door. "Did you have any fun while I was gone?"


End file.
